


Bobby's Daughter

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Bobby, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Reader is Bobby's Daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: You are Bobby Singer's daughter, who has grown up knowing the world of the Supernatural. After traveling the world, she comes back home, just in time to meet Sam and Dean Winchester. Instantly crushing on Sam, her dad gets furious.





	

Life for you had been one strange even after another. It hadn't always been that way. You had two loving parents, who made sure you grew up happy and loved. That is until your mother became possessed when you were just a small child, and your dad had to kill her. That is when your life changed forever.

At first your dad worked hard to keep it from you. Telling you your Mom had died of natural causes, leaving you with friends when he went off to hunt. Soon however, you stumbled upon some of his books and items, learning everything you could about the Supernatural. He had opened up to you, telling you the real reason your mother died, and what he did for a living. It did nothing but bring the two of you closer together, and he taught you everything he knew.

During your high school years he had sent you off, to study with many different teachers, not only the regular high school course work, but also how to hunt and kill every single monster out there. You could read many languages, speak a bunch too. You had lived all over the country, even traveling to Europe to study as well. But nowhere fit you better than Rapid City, South Dakota, and the junk yard you grew up in.

"Daddy!" You squealed, rushing into the house after being gone for almost a month. You had quickly parked your 1966 Mustang by the porch, not even noticing anything around you as you ran into the see the old, gray bearded man you had missed so much.

"Y/N?" He answered gruffly, coming from his favorite room, the den, his arms outstretched as he caught you and held you tightly to him. "What are you doing back so quickly? I thought you'd still be helping out on that hunt in Spain."

"Isabella has it covered. I helped her with research, and trapping the cursed object." You explained, getting a good luck at your dad. It was hard seeing him growing older, his hair more gray than brown, his face more wrinkled than before. His clothes were dirty and wrinkled, his hat about ready to be burnt. You were glad you were home, so you could take care of the old curmudgeon, even he if he didnt' say he needed any help.

"Well, since you're here, I guess it's time you finally meet the Winchesters." He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. You had heard about the famous Winchesters, men that your father considered his own sons. However, with all the traveling you had ended up doing, you had never had the chance to actually meet them.

Suddenly nervous, you rub your hands on your black jeans, straightening your red tank top before following your dad into the study where two extremely handsome men were standing, wiating to be introduced. 

"Hey, I'm Dean. That's my younger brother Sammy." The shorter of the two, with amazing mossy green eyes spoke first, holding his hand out, a flirtatious smile on his face.

"Hi." You answered back, shaking his hand before turning your attention to his brother. While Dean hadn't been short, Sam was even taller, his body lanky but strong. His chesnut colored hair was shaggy, and he brushed it away from his eyes before he smile at you, little dimples popping out at the motion. His eyes were a multitude of colors, a whirlpool of blues and greens that you could get lost in. 

"Hi Y/N, it's nice to finally meet Bobby's daughter." He said politely, shaking your hand, the feel of his rough callused hand in yours sending sparks down your arm, and you looked up to see he had noticed the instant connection too.

"So, Spain, huh?" Dean asked, tearing your attention away from his brother and back to him. "I've only been out of the country once, and that's was to dig up some old Scottish man's bones. How's Spain?"

"It was beautiful." You whispered, always in love with the places you traveled. "But it's sure nice to be back here. I missed the place."

"Just the place?" Bobby teased as he came in with a couple of beers. Handing you one, he sat down behind his desk, while you perched on the side. 

"Of course not." You answered. "So, what are you guys doing here? Just visiting, or...?"

Sam came up closer to you, his broad shoulder brushing yours as he opened a book. "It's a hunt. A skinwalker. We were just asking for Bobby's help on figuring out who it was."

"Yeah, we hate to run off, but this thing is killing a lot of victim's at the local animal shelter, so we need to head back." Dean apologized, just as Bobby stood up. 

"Why don't you take Y/N with you? She's good at picking out skinwalkers. She could be a big help." 

"I'd love to help." You insisted, grabbing your bag from where it was laying on the floor. It would have been nice to stay home and relax, but you were always ready for another hunt. Especially if it meant you got to be closer to Sam Winchester.

Giving your father a kiss on the cheek, you followed them out onto the porch where you finally paid attention to the car you parked next to. Long, sleek and black, it was a beautiful car. "Bitchin ride." You said, making Dean puff out his chest proudly. 

"Yep. She's my baby." He purred, rubbing a hand along her hood.

"Is he always this territorial over his car?" You whispered to Sam, who let out a hearty chuckle. 

"Even worse." He admitted, sliding into the passenger seat, leaving you in the back seat. Settling in, you welcomed the road trip with open arms.

It was only a short drive to their hunt, only a couple of towns over, but during that time you learned some interesting facts about the brothers. First, Dean loved classic rock, and only classic rock. Sam didn't care for it, and the two brothers always seemed to argue about the volume of the radio. But you could sense they really cared for each other, and would do anything for each other, just like your Dad had told you.

"So, why have we never met before?" Sam asked, ignoring his brother who had once again turned up the radio.

"Dad always had me traveling. Thought the more educated I was, the safer I would be." You explained.

"Sounds perfect for you Sam." Dean teased. "Sammy here is pretty smart too."

By this time, Dean was pulling up in front of a large animal shelter, where you climbed out, making sure you had your silver ring and knife. Turning, you saw both men tucking silver knives into the back of their pants. The shelter had already closed, with no other cars in the parking lot, and you watched in amazement as Sam quickly picked the lot. Walking inside, you heard dogs barking or whimpering, cats meowing, and it broke your heart. You always loved animals, and it had broken your heart when your large Rotweiller had been killed. 

"So, how are we going to find it?" Dean asked, looking into each cage curiously.

"I have my ring, so I can test it that way." You answered, holding up your hand. "But, there's always something about the eyes that seem to give them away."

Walking down the row of dogs, you instantly passed by the small, terrier type dogs. Most skinwalkers went for the larger breeds, with bigger teeth and claws. Looking into each cage, you petted every dog, making sure your ring came into contact with them. After the fourth or the fifth one, you shrugged. "Maybe it got adopted?"

"No, they haven't let the public in since the deaths started." Sam answered, as Dean turned his attention up to the offices, making sure nothing got overlooked up there. Pausing at the last cage on the left, you saw a mastiff, staring at you but making no move to come forward. Giving him a second glance, you noticed that the lock on his cage was broken just as he came rushing forward, knocking it open, and knocking you down on the floor.

"Sam, I think it's him!" You yelled as the dog started growling at the two of you. Pulling out your knife, you held it in front of you, hoping you were right, and that you might not be killing an innocent animal. 

"Y/N." Sam warned, just as the dog lunged straight for you. Sam jumped in front of you, wrestling the dog to the ground where it changed into the form of a naked man. Pulling his knife out, Sam stabbed the man before he could finish wrapping his hands around Sam's neck, and the man slumped to the floor.

"Well, that was easy." You muttered, standing up and dusting your pants off.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked breathlessly, coming over and checking you.

Nodding, you went to say something, when you looked up, catching Sam's hazel eyes staring down at you. Without another word, he cupped your neck, leaning down and pressing his lips to yours. Reaching up, you threaded your hands through his silky soft hair, letting him take control of the kiss.

"Hey guys, there's nothing in the offices. Oh..." Dean interrupted, and Sam pulled away from you. "Alright then."

He then noticed the naked man behind you, giving the two of you a thumbs up. "Good job."

After Sam and Dean had gotten rid of the body, and you had fixed the security tapes, the three of you climbed back into the Impala, heading back to Bobby's house. With the thoughts of kissing Sam still fresh in your mind, you fell asleep with a smile on your face.

"Y/N, we're back." Sam whispered, his face close to yours, his hand on your shoulder. "Wake up."

Slowly waking up, you stretched, almost hitting Sam in the face. Taking his offered hand, you slid out of the car, walking up beside him. "So Sam, about that kiss."

"I enjoyed it, and I hope you did too." He interrupted. "And maybe you'd like to hunt with us more, so we can try to make a relationship out of this."

"Y/N!!!" Your dad yelled from the front porch, where Dean stood next to him, shrugging sheepishly. "Sam!"

"What?" The two of you asked, before you understood what had your dad so upset. He still saw you as his little daughter, and Dean probably blurted out that you and Sam had kissed.

"Sam, how dare you kiss my daughter! I've given the two of you a roof, help, whatever you needed, and this is how you repay me? By hitting on my daughter?"

"Dad, I can explain." You started.

"No, get inside and up to your room. I'll deal with you later." He grumbled, still upset.

"No." You answered, surprising him. "I won't let Sam take the fall. We kissed each other. And he just invited me to hunt with them, because we both felt something for each other."

Bobby deflated at your words. "Is that true?"

"Yes sir." Sam answered respectfully. "Y/N and I seemed to click instantly. And you have to know I will never do anything to hurt her."

"Well, better you than those wimpy men out there. At least you know this life. But if you hurt her, you will have me to answer to. Got it?" Bobby asked, and Sam nodded quickly.

Sighing, Bobby walked inside, heading straight for his den with Dean right behind him.

"I'm sorry about that. He's always been so protective." You apologized to Sam, but before you could say anything else, Sam's lips were on yours and your thoughts scattered in the wind.


End file.
